My Darling Girl
by Lu Phantom
Summary: This is a one-Shot (Maybe possible story) of Miss. Naru's beginning of life. The day she was born, she already shouldered many burdens. She has a helpful Mother adoptive, Anko, and father, Kakashi, who adore and treasure her dearly.But...She didn't quite fit in...She was always alone...Why? What happens when she finds out! How would this change her? How would this everything!
**Before I say anything I just want thank you all for your patience with me. I have finally found a Beta for my stories, and he is my Life Saver...**

 **Lolz...**

 **No not just that but my friend Yami-Chan2002, or now known as TheTrafalgarLaw thank you for all your help. As she and I are co-writiers for this story!**

 **Please read her stories, they are simply wonderful.**

* * *

 **Now introducing my Life saver for many of my stories...**

 **My new Beta...**

 **Far2addicted!**

 **Welcome to the club and I thank you for helping me with my stories for my mistakes.**

* * *

 **This story was first inspired by Agent-G, who I had permission from.**

 **I love their stories please read them!**

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I would have invented time travel for my ingenuousness!**

 **Now let's start the story, shall we...**

* * *

 ***Hebi means Snake***

 ***Musume means Daughter***

 ***Kage means Shadow ***

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Anko and Kakashi's Musume**

October tenth, the day the Kyuubi attacked, the darkest day in Konoha's history. It was a huge monster; its red chakra can be seen and felt by people over mile away. The ninjas that survived could tell you the killing intent of the demon's chakra. It could scare Kami. But, they had to protect the people and the village. The ninjas did many of their strongest jutsus, but the damn fox brushed them off like it was nothing. Many died in battle, so many loved ones gone, as they say in history books today was forever known as, The Day Hell. Or, that's how most described it.

It was a nightmare, a day people thought their lives were gone. Until the fourth Hokage came, Minato Namikaze ended it all. There was only one thing he could do to defeat the fox. At that moment he stood on the Hokage Mountain looking over at the battlefield, blood dyed the grass; bodies of the dead were everywhere. He held a baby in his arms. Minato was tall, with blond spiky hair with deep blue eyes like the ocean itself. He looked at the baby with sadness in his eyes but, he had to do it, or the monster would destroy the village. The baby opened her eyes, her eyes were deep violet like her mother's, but she had silver hair, like Kushina's father did **(Let's assume he wasn't a full Uzumaki)**. Her skin was pale, as her features mix in perfectly.

Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, looks like an angel.

"I'm so sorry, Naru, please forgive me. I have to do this, to save the village. There is only one way, the only way," Minato shed a few tears; it landed on daughter's face. He knew this would be the last time he will ever hold his little girl. Tears started streaming down his face, landing on his daughter's cheeks.

"You deserve more my Naru. You should have grown up with your family. Please my little one forgive me for what I have to do, to place such a sin on you," Minato looked back at the fight, and closed his eyes. The love of his life, and the mother of his child, Kushina Uzumaki, dead. She died by the Kyuubi being pulled out of her. Every host of a demon knows, once the demon is pulled out of you, you die. She lived a few more moments of talking with her daughter, and her husband. She gave Minato a letter, asking if he can please give it to Anko one of her students. He would have stayed with her but she was gone. He placed a blanket over her body and ran.

Now, he yet had to make another sacrifice that will change the fate of his daughter, Naru. He wanted to see her grow up, play with other children. He wanted to be there for her if she was lonely, or needed a hug. He wanted to be there for her when there were ups and downs. To protector from harm. He wanted to teach her cool jutsus. To chase away the boys that look at her funny. Lastly, he wanted to walk her down the aisle when she gets' married. He loved the village and the people, but he wanted to see his little Naru grow up.

 **But...**

He _was_ Hokage, he _had_ to _protect_ the village, and it was _his_ duty what _out weighted_ what he wanted in life. He just hoped someone would take care of Naru; he didn't want her to be isolated, lonely. He left one of his tags he used for the Flaying Thunder God, something he used to teleport him around, the same technique that got him the name, 'Yellow Flash'.

* * *

In a second, he transported to the battlefield, hearing the screams and cries of men and woman, entering Death's door.

"Fourth Hokage!" Yelled a bloodied Shinobi. **( No, it's the third's grandmother...)**

He felt a presence of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

"So you're finally here, how's Kushina?" Asked Sarutobi.

He turned to see his old sensei, next to Sarutobi. Even though retired as Hokage, the old man was still here, and in his black and grey battling amour, fighting as well. They saw the pain on the young man's face, something terrible has happened.

"She's...g-gone," Minato stuttered. He didn't like saying that out loud, no, he **HATED** it; he didn't like the sound either. Both men looked at him full of sorrow.

Then, he surprised them both; he smiled a little and pulled out a small bundle in his's eyes widen as he pointed down at the baby in his surrogate's son's arms.

"Is that..." Jiraiya started as Minato nodded his head.

"Yes, This is my Musume, Naru,"

Both men gasped, they didn't recognize her.

"Why does she has silver hair?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Kushina's father had silver hair, it reminds me of Kakashi," Said Minato with a smile, remembering his last student.

"What! Why did you bring, your newborn here, Minato? That's stupid, you want her to get killed?!You Baka!" Yelled Jiraiya.

"I knew you'd figure it out I had something planned Ero-Sensei. There is a way to save the day, but I need my Musume's help," Said Minato, and chuckled. Jiraiya sighed, knowing all too well that name is not going to go. Minato reached into his clothing and pulled out two sealed letters. He handed them to Jiraiya.

"Please give this to Anko and Kakashi. There are two letters in each envelope. One from Kushina for Anko, and the other is for Kakashi. The other two that are in there are for Naru when he is old enough. Also tell Kakashi and Anko, I'm sorry, they both lost so much, I hate for them to lose another precious person," said Minato. Jiraiya took the letters and stared at Minato with hard eyes.

"I hate this….." He said. That was the only thing he could say.

"So do I," said Sarutobi agreeing with his old student. He wished that Tsunade were here; it was only luck that Jiraiya was passing by and heard the call. The night has been raining, and the people were happy and sad. They were happy that the monster that brought them hell was gone, but that there precious fourth had died.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was a very young man and yet he already reached jonin level. He went out to find his darling girlfriend. When he couldn't find her he panicked and called out her name. He found her up against the tree she was covered in blood. She was shaking; she has never seen so many dead corpse and blood before.

"Anko…" was all Kakashi could mangage to say; he had never seen her like this before, it scared him deeply.

"Kakashi?!" She said with tears. Kakashi was surprised to see Anko acting like this. Kakashi ran over and hugged Anko. She cried, she looked around the battlefield, blood, and bodies, all over the place. Kakashi sat there hugging her tighter. She stopped crying and looked at him.

"I'm okay love, just, you know," she said as he wiped her eyes

"I know." He said and kissed her forehead. He looked around in the field with his one eye, the other covered with his headband. There would be many who lost their precious people today. Kakashi sighed, it reminded him of his own losses; his father, Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Konoha, committed suicide that would atone his dishonor, his mother, and worse his friends.

Then, Obito, who died on their first mission at war. He (Kakashi) had lost his eye on that mission and Obito had asked Rin, their medic, to implant one of his into Kakashi. That day, he realized that Obito was like a brother to him. Then not long after that Rin was lost to him as well. It just seemed that everyone he loved or cared for was taken from him in life.

He only had his Sensei, Kushina and Anko. They were the only ones there for him. A man dressed in black with a bear mask jumped down from the tree and looked at them.

"Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi report to the Hokage office immediately," said the ANBU and puffed and Anko used their strength and got up to and headed towards Hokage's tower.

* * *

They walked up the stairs and entered the room, seeing Jiraiya and Sarutobi with a bundle in his hands.

"Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I expected Hokage-sama to be here," said the masked Ninja. Kakashi and Anko were confused. They walked over to see a thick blanket in Sarutobi's arms.

"I afraid the Hokage and Kushina are… I'm so sorry," was all Sarutobi could say. Kakashi and Anko gasped. Kakashi felt like a hollow shell, he felt nothing but pain and sadness. Anko, too was sadden, Kushina was like a mother figure to her, same with Minato, Kakashi's father figure.

 _'Why?! Why must Kami hate me?!'_ thought Kakashi.

Jiraiya placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and handed him a letter, same with Anko.

"I know boy, I know how you feel. Minato was like a son I never had. It was the only way to stop that damn demon. Anko, Kushina was a strong woman who I greatly respected," said Jiraiya.

"How?" Kakashi asked not looking at the Sannin.

"As far as we can tell, he used a forbidden art that sealed the demon into a host body. It wills impression the demon for a while, but the cost balance of such a technique, the price is to sacrifice your own life," Sarutobi explained and walked over to the young lad and maiden.

Anko took Kakashi's hand. They looked down to see a newborn, with silver hair, and whisker marks on her face. Kakashi and Anko smile at the resemblance of Kushina and Minato, but were confused by the silver hair.

"This is Naru, the Hokage's daughter. He used her to seal away the demon." Sarutobi said.

"Why does she has silver hair?" asked Kakashi.

"Minato said she inherited it from Kushina's father. He said Naru's hair reminds him of Kakashi's," Jiraiya said with a smile. Anko and Kakashi nodded. They knew Minato and Kushina would have been a great mother and father. Only if they were alive, they could see little Naru grow.

"How did Kushina-Sensei die?" asked Anko in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, she died when the nine tails got pulled out," said Sarutobi. He knew they knew Kushina was the host of the Nine Tails. Anko nodded, she couldn't handle it anymore, and she choked out a sob. Kakashi walked over and hugged her, after a few minutes Anko stopped crying. Kakashi let go of her and looked at Jiraiya.

"What are these for?" asked Kakashi looking at the envelope with a seal on it. Anko did the same with hers.

"Kakashi, the one you have from Minato, Anko the one you have is from Kushina at her last moments. In each letter, there is one for Naru when she is old enough," said Jiraiya.

Kakashi and Anko smeared their blood on it and the seal opened.

* * *

Kakashi's letter-

 ** _Dear Kashi,_**

 _ **I know you have lost so much that is including me. I'm so sorry to leave you but I have to do this for the village. As Hokage, I swore to protect the village, even to make scarifies. I wish I don't have to leave you, but I have to. I have to put the lives of people above my happiness.**_

 _ **You were like a son to me like Obito and Rin were my children. I was always afraid you will die next but it seems you out lived me after all. Sorry for the stupid joke, thought I will lighten up the view of this.**_

Kakashi chuckled at the part. Even near death his Sensei will make jokes.

 _ **Kakashi, I want you to know I will always be watching you and Anko. Can you please do me a favor? Please can you keep an eye out on Naru? She'll have a large burden place on her when she becomes the jailer of the Nine-Tails. I wanted her to be seen as a hero for protecting the village. Please watch over her, I will sleep much more peacefully knowing that you are keeping an eye out for her.**_

 _ **I have to go, I can see the fox is about to step on the mountain.**_

 _ **Live well my student.**_

 ** _-Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konoha_**

Kakashi read over it, memorizing each word by word. Anko opened her letter.

* * *

Anko's letter-

 _ **Dear Hebi-Chan,**_

 _ **There is so much I want to tell you. If you are reading this letter, that means I have passed. Please don't be sad, Anko. I will always be watching over you and Kashi. Except when you guys go need to get 'alone'(cue winky face and wriggly eyebrows).**_

Anko chuckled at her Sensei's humor.

 _ **Anko, the rest of my students, Ibiki and Hayate. I loved you like a daughter, as I loved the boys like my sons. Anko, I need to ask a favor. Can you and the boys look out for Naru? Please, I know the villagers will do to her. They will isolate her, hate her, and even try to kill her. I wish I could have seen her grow, seen you grow. I wish Kami were on my side, as of fate too.**_

 _ **I have to go, I feel my life slipping away from me. Love you.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki**_

Anko noticed some blood on the paper. Anko cried on the paper and hugged it. She missed her teacher, Sensei, mother figure. Kakashi circled his arms around Anko, as she wept in his chest.

* * *

Jiraiya and Sarutobi were talking.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. Do you really think smart to tell the village Naru has a demon in her stomach," said Jiraiya.

"It was his wish, and she is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage," Sarutobi told to his student.

"Look, I know you have faith in those people and all. Look what happened out today. I'm not sure they will take this well. They might see Naru as a monster, to kill her, for the demon causing all this,"Jiraiya said pointing outside the window. Sarutobi looked out there and sighed, turning his attention back to Jiraiya.

"I do have faith of people in this village. But I think you're right," Sarutobi sighed.

"She should be put in a safe place. Kushina and Minato had lots enemies, especially Iwa. And they would like revenge on the Fourth Hokage for what he did. Maybe put her in the orphanage, with what all happened today we could simply say, her parents died protecting the village," said Jiraiya.

"No," said Anko and Kakashi together. They looked at each other and nodded. The same things were going through their minds.

"We will take Naru Uzumaki Namikaze as Naru Hatake, our Musume," said Anko, with a smile.

"Wha- But you guys are still kids-"

"No, were not. The moment we put on our headbands we became legal adults," Anko said in a stern tone as she narrowed her eyes at the aged Shinobi. She glared at Sarutobi and Jiraiya daring them to say something else.

"You know this won't be easy, plus what about who will take care of her when you go off for missions?" asked Jiraiya.

"We will do all we can. Kashi-Kun can keep going on the ANBU. I have some family holding and money, same with Kashi," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"You really are going to let them go through this?" asked Jiraiya, question pointed to Sarutobi. Sarutobi looked at the baby in his arms. She would live a better life than in an orphanage. Little Naru would rather have someone care for her, instead of being placed in an orphanage. They already have enough children going there because of today.

"Actually I have a much interesting job for you. You will be with Ibiki in the Torture and Interrogation ground. I agree, but you guys know this won't be easy. Taking care of child can be one of the hardest obstacles in life," They nodded and Sarutobi gave little Naru to Anko. Kakashi walked over and looked at the baby. Naru opened her eyes, as everyone in the room gasped. She had deep violet eyes like her mother. The baby cooed, which made Anko and Kakashi smile.

Kakashi and Anko were preparing for the sealing of blood. Where the child you adopt will become your own, as if they were your own kin. This was only taught to the Hatake Clan, as Kakashi taught Anko this too.

Kakashi cut his hand, blood dripped on the ground. He started the ritual.

 **"I, Kakashi Hatake, head of the Hatake clan, adopt Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, as Naru Hatake, heiress of the Hatake, Uzumaki, Namikaze Clan,"** Kakashi vowed as he put his bloodied hand on her shoulder. A black dog claw tattoo appeared on her shoulder. Naru was now 60% Hatake, 20% Uzumaki of the Royal blood, 20% Namikaze. Naru's whisker marks became more exotic. Kakashi washed off his hand as Anko than did the same as Kakashi, as he held little Naru.

" **I, Anko Matarshi, head of the Matarshi Clan, adopt Naru Hatake, as Naru Hatake Matarshi, but goes by Hatake, heiress of the Matarshi, Hatake, Uzumaki, and Namikaze Clan,"** Anko vowed as she place her blooded hand on Naru's shoulder. Her hair now had purple small purple streaks in her grey hair. Naru was now 35% Hatake, 35% Matarshi, 15% Namikaze, and 15% Uzumaki of the Royal blood.

* * *

Afterward, they left to their apartment with a baby on Kakashi's arms. Kakashi felt tears coming out of his eye.

When they arrived Kakashi gave Naru to Anko because she started to cry. As soon as she was in Anko's arms he stopped. The kunoichi sat in the rocking chair and started humming a lullaby that her mother hummed when she was younger. Kakashi was at the door watching his girlfriend rocking the baby in her arms.

 _'She's glowing. She would make a great wife'_ thought Kakashi. He blushed under his mask. This was one of the times he was grateful for it. Anko whispered loud enough Kakashi could her it.

"It's decided you are now Naru Hatake, Kakashi and my Musume," Anko smiled and put the baby in the crib Sarutobi provided. Kakashi walked over and put a little red fox next to Naru who giggled when she took it.

The couple gasped, as their eyes widen. Never in their lives have they heard such a beautiful sound. Her giggle sounded like a melody, it was soft and soothing, so angelic, like her features. It was already decided that she was going to grow up as an angel on Earth. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her forehead, as Anko did the same.

"Good night my baby girl,"said Anko she left the room. Kakashi rubbed the top on Naru's head affectionally.

"Good night, my Musume," Kakashi said and left the room with Anko.

They went to bed sleeping peacefully that night.

* * *

I hope you liked the One-Shot!

Maybe...

Maybe a story in the future if I get a lot...

and I mean **_a lot_** of favorites!


End file.
